


but for that single spark

by mozartkugel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Library, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozartkugel/pseuds/mozartkugel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Would you be interested in purchasing a tree to support your local library?” he asks mechanically once he’s done checking out the blond’s books. There‘s a pause, causing Arūnas to look up at the man on the other side of the counter, whose mouth is now quirked up on one side in a sly smirk.</p><p>“Well, not really, but I <i>would</i> be interested in learning what time you get off.” So maybe this man wasn’t as shy as Arūnas had originally thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In which Lithuania is a librarian and Poland is gay.
> 
> Feliks Łukasiewicz = Poland  
> Arūnas Laurinaitis = Lithuania

“Would you be interested in purchasing a tree to support your local library?” Although he’s received the same answer every time, he can’t help the way his face falls just the slightest as the person on the other side of the counter shakes their head and turns away, newly checked out books in hand. “Happy holidays!” he calls out anyway, although they don’t acknowledge that either. Rude.

With no one else to attend to, he sighs and leans back in his desk chair, allowing himself a moment of self pity for his lack of success in what he had originally thought was a great idea. Apparently not so.

He straightens up as he sees another approach the front desk, this time a blond man who looks to be around his age. When they make eye contact, Arūnas sees the other‘s eyes widen ever so slightly, and he looks as if he‘s about to turn around and walk straight back to where he came from.

Arūnas isn‘t that intimidating, is he? Or perhaps he already knows that Arūnas will be doing his goddamn utmost to sell him just one miserable plastic tree? The admittedly gaudy display advertising the eighteen inch fake Christmas trees (or, festive holiday bushes, as Arūnas prefers to call them) probably does not help his case. Either way, he'll _eventually_ have to approach the front desk, if he ever wants to check out that book he has clutched in his arms.

(Okay but seriously, what do all of these people have against his trees?)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should clarify - the first few chapters are set during the winter holidays, but this is not a holiday fic.
> 
> Also, the fundraiser is that Arūnas is trying to sell small artificial Christmas trees (around 18") in order to raise money for the library. Absolutely no one has said this was a great idea.

“Would you be interested in purchasing a tree to support your local library?” he asks mechanically once he’s done checking out the blond’s books. There‘s a pause, causing Arūnas to look up at the man on the other side of the counter, whose mouth is now quirked up on one side in a sly smirk.

“Well, not really, but I would be interested in learning what time you get off.”  
So maybe he isn’t as shy as Arūnas had originally thought. He decides to ignore it and plow on – hey, he hasn’t left yet, so he could still have a chance at persuading him to take home a tree.

“Sir, all proceeds from the tree sales go to supporting the library so we can put on more programs, such as career help, computer classes, things like that, as well as funding for new books and equipment for all guests to use. Don’t you think you could spare a few dollars?”

The blond seems to consider this for a moment, before he opens his mouth to ask, “So how many of these have you sold so far?”

Shit.

“I believe that’s irrelevant.”

“Oh, come on, I’m only curious. Can’t hurt to know, can it?”

He wants to reply that yes, yes it really can hurt, but thankfully, he manages to hold his tongue.

“One,” he finally admits.

“You’re the one who bought it, aren’t you.” It is not a question.

The blond man is not wrong.

When Arūnas does not deign to answer, he takes this as confirmation, an amused grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. Arūnas scowls in return.

“No, wait – I want your number first!”

“What.” He stares at him, unsure if he heard correctly

“Your…number?” Under Arūnas‘s intense gaze, the blond ducks his head sheepishly, refusing to look him in the eye.

“Buy a tree first.”

“…What.” It’s the blond’s turn to stare at him now.

“I’ll give you my number, if you buy a tree.” He seems to have rendered the other speechless, as he only continues to stare incredulously. In fact, Arūnas can barely believe the words that are coming out of his own mouth, but if it helps with the fundraiser, then he supposes that he can take one for the team.

“Fine.” Resigned to this deal, the blond sets a ten dollar bill on the counter. Wait, is he seriously going to buy a tree just to get Arūnas‘s phone number?  


He is seriously going to buy a tree just to get Arūnas‘s phone number.

Fucking hell.

Arūnas puts the money in the cash safe, then momentarily disappears into the back room to retrieve a tree. When he returns, he sets the boxed tree on the counter and uncaps a permanent marker, scrawling his phone number on the top of the box. With that, he slides the box towards the blond, deliberately not noticing the way he snatches the box away and practically flees the library.


End file.
